LAPIS BLUE (song)
LAPIS BLUE is a 2016 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's KACHOFUGETSU single of the same name. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Senyū！ Karatetsu Collab Room！！. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = つまんないね カレンダーに モノクロの斜線引いて(斜線引いて) 週末の日中はいつも布団の中で ベランダに群がって羽を休める連中(連中) レンズ向けるとクールに飛び去ってく 今でも時々 寄り道キメるよ 僕らが探して見つけた 高台へ もう背伸びしなくても 届くよ 屋根へと 見渡す限りのLapis Blue 何度も大気をふりきって 羽を開いて離陸して 叶わないけどあの空へ あんなに遠くでひらめく 指で引いた飛行機雲 大人になってもまた飛びたいや たまには羽のばして 都会に巣立ってみるけど (みるけど) 曇天と人波に捕らわれて 下向いて歩く間隔 だんだん多くなっちゃって(なっちゃって) ちょっとぐらいの段差なら躓かないけど 流行りの髪型やオシャレもしないで 僕らがマジメに究めた紙飛行機 ねえ ここから放てば届くかな君へと 世界を結ぶ Lapis Blue 夏の光を受け止め 走って昇った螺旋階段 両手伸ばして鳥になって 注意されても立ち入って リュックを敷いて寝そべった 大人になれないから飛べたんだ 屋上に並んで眺めた街は 通った駅もちっぽけに見えた 究めた遊び 忘れてもいい 心に羽があるなら... どんな分かんないことも バカな気持ちで飛び込んで 台無しだって笑ってくれた 会える時間なくなっても 空の色は巡ってくる また高みに集まって さあ... 何度も大気をふりきって 羽を開いて離陸して 叶わないけどあの空へ あんなに遠くでひらめく 指で引いた飛行機雲 大人になっても 僕らは変わらず 両手を広げて また飛びたいや また飛びたいや... Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Tsumannai ne karendaa ni Monokuro no shasen hiite (shasen hiite) Shuumatsu no nicchuu wa itsumo futon no naka de Beranda ni muragatte hane wo yasumeru renchuu (renchuu) Renzu mukeru to kuuru ni tobi satteku Ima demo tokidoki yorimichi kimeru yo Bokura ga sagashite mitsuketa takadai he Mou senobi shinakute mo todoku yo yane he to Miwatasu kagiri no Lapis Blue Nandomo taiki wo furikitte Hane wo hiraite ririkushite Kanawanai kedo ano sora he Annani tooku de hirameku Yubi de hiita hikoukigumo Otona ni natte mo mata tobitaiya Tamani wa hane nobashite Tokai ni sudatte mirukedo (mirukedo) Donten to hitonami ni torawarete Shita muite aruku kankaku Dandan ooku nacchatte (nacchatte) Chotto gurai no dansa nara tsumazukanaikedo Hayari no kamigata ya oshare mo shinaide Bokura ga majime ni kiwameta kami hikouki Nee koko kara hanateba todoku ka na kimi he to Sekai wo musubu Lapis Blue Natsu no hikari wo uketome Hashitte nobotta rasen kaidan Ryoute nobashite torininatte Chuui sarete mo tachiitte Ryukku wo shiite nesobetta Otona ni narenaikara tobetanda Okujou ni narande nagameta machi wa Kayotta eki mo chippoke ni mieta Kiwameta asobi wasurete mo ii Kokoro ni hane ga arunara... Donna wakannai koto mo Baka na kimochi de tobikonde Dainashi datte waratte kureta Aeru jikan nakunatte mo Sora no iro wa meguttekuru Mata takami ni atsumatte saa… Nando mo taiki wo furikitte Hane wo hiraite ririkushite Kanawanai kedo ano sora he Annani tooku de hirameku Yubi de hiita hikoukigumo Otona ni natte mo Bokura wa kawarazu Ryoute wo hirogete mata tobitaiya Mata tobitaiya... Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= “How boring”, we say, As we draw monochrome crosses on our calendars (draw crosses) We’re always laying in our futons during the weekend There’s a group gathering on the veranda as they rest their wings (a group) As we look at them through the lens, they coolly fly away Even now, we sometimes decide on wandering around To get to that high ground that we’d been searching for and then found Now, we don’t have to stretch ourselves anymore, because we’ll reach the roof Where we gaze upon the lapis blue as far as we can see Time and time again, we’d shaken free of the atmosphere Opened up our wings and taken off It wouldn’t come true, but we still headed toward that sky The vapor trail we traced with our finger Flickers, even though it was so far away Even when we become adults, we still want to fly again Sometimes, we want to try reaching out our wings Leaving our nest to visit the city (want to try) But we get stolen away by the cloudy weather and crowds of people Periods of time where we’re walking while looking down Have been getting even more and more (even more) We wouldn’t trip if it were just a bit of a difference in change The hairstyles and clothes in fashion don’t do anything All we did was focus on perfecting creating paper airplanes Hey, do you think it’ll reach you if we launch it right now? The lapis blue that will connect the whole world Taking in the light of summer We ran and climbed that spiral staircase Becoming birds as we reached out both our hands Trespassing even when we were warned not to We spread out our backpacks and laid down We flew because we couldn’t become adults As we lined up on the rooftop, the city we gazed out at And the criss-crossing stations all looked so tiny It’s fine to forget the games we played and tried to perfect As long as there are wings in our hearts… No matter what I don’t understand These foolish feelings jump out Laughing at us, going, “You failed, didn’t you?” Even if the times we get to meet fade away The color of the sky will still come back Let’s gather in the heights once more, come on… Time and time again, we’d shaken free of the atmosphere Opened up our wings and taken off It wouldn’t come true, but we still headed toward that sky The vapor trail we traced with our finger Flickers, even though it was so far away Even when we become adults, we’re still unchanging Spreading out both our hands, we want to fly again We want to fly again... English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:SOARA songs Category:Songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs